Dream of the Past
by SeraphicUrbi
Summary: Germany wakes to find a strange person in his room, who claims that they are there to help Germany. But with what?   HRE x Chibitalia and Germany x Fem. N. Italy  Warning: Human Names used!
1. Chapter 1

The soft pitter-patter of rain hitting the windowpane had managed to pull a certain German out his sleep. Shifting to find a better position in bed, Ludwig ended up curling up next to another person in bed. A flash of lightning lit up the room, and a few seconds later the windows shook with the following thunder. Any hope of getting back to sleep was lost as the lightning became more frequent. Sighing, Ludwig sat up in bed. A slight nagging sensation at the back of his mind became more intense as he became more alert. He had had a strange dream.

_But what was it about?_

He shook his head to try and rid himself of the foggy dream. A soft snore brought his attention back to his bed. Ludwig chuckled, Feli had snuck into his bed again. The female lay sprawled out on the other half of his bed, with her half of the covers around her ankles and her auburn hair fanned out across her pillow. She was wearing the dress shirt he had lent her, since he refused to let her run around his house in the raw. A small smile crossed his lips as he watched her sleep. Reaching down he grabbed the covers and brought them up to cover the young Italian's sleeping form.

A strong bout of thunder shook the windows again, and Feli stirred slightly. Ludwig froze, his hands hovering over the female's shoulders, still holding the covers. The Italian shook her head slightly, "Holy Rome..." then her head lulled to the side and was peaceful again. Ludwig breathed out only realizing then that he had held it. He placed the covers lightly on her shoulder and returned to lying down again on his side of the bed. He put his arms behind his head, reflecting on Feli's comment. His eyebrows furrowed slightly.

_Holy Rome?_

Another bout of lightning lit up the room and was followed by the strongest sound of thunder yet so-far. The rain started to come down hard. Ludwig sighed as he looked out the window next to his bed, into the inky darkness of the night.

A soft golden light began to appear on the lower part of the wall directly across from the door. Ludwig tensed slightly as the slight sound of hard soled shoes came from the hallway outside his door. The light gradually became brighter as the footsteps neared his door. Then, when the light became its brightest, the footsteps stopped. Ludwig held his breath and slowly reached under his pillow. His fingers stretched out, groping around until they came in contact with something cold and smooth. He slid his hand up the object until he found the slightly rough handle of the object, his pistol. Pulling it out soundlessly, he kept his eyes locked on the brass door handle, waiting.

The footsteps started again, and the door knob wriggled then turned fully. The door opened slowly and the soft golden light poured in through the open door. Slowly, he raised his pistol and aimed it at where he thought the intruder's head would be. The footsteps started again and a small black silhouette appeared at the lower half of the door. Ludwig squinted, trying to let his eyes adjust to the light. After a minute, he was able to make out the features of the silhouette. It was a young boy, possibly six or seven years old with piercing ceruluean eyes and blonde hair. He was dressed entirely in black save for the small white cravat around his neck, and a black hat with gold trim. The boy was holding a candle in a small brass tray. Ludwig relaxed ever so slightly, but glared at the boy.

"What are you doing here, Jungen?"[1] he lowered his gun to rest on his thigh and looked the boy directly in the eyes.

As soon as he looked into the boys eyes, he felt as if his soul was sent flying from his body and into the depths of the boy's eyes. He could feel the boys' gaze probing his very being. After what seemed like minutes, the boy released him from his gaze. Ludwig relaxed only then realizing that he had frozen. After a moment the boy finally spoke.

"To help."

"Hmm... I see. What is your name?"

The boy placed the candle on the dresser off to his right and took two steps towards Ludwig. He then leapt into the air and onto the bed. Ludwig felt his eyes open wide with shock.

_Wha-? How did he-? The bed is at least five feet from where he was standing!_

The boy looked Ludwig directly in the face.

"I am the Holy Roman Empire."

Ludwig felt a wave of deja vu wash over him.

"I know you. I've seen you before... In a dream." the last part slipped out under his breath.

The Holy Roman Empire nodded knowingly. A hint of sadness hung in his eyes.

"Why are you here?" Ludwig demanded.

"I've told already. I'm here to help."

The boy huffed slightly, turning to look out the window at the storm outside before he stopped abruptly. His eyes locked on Feli. Ludwig felt confused as the empire stared longingly at the sleeping female next to him. Then it suddenly struck him.

"You're dead!"

The former empire snapped out of his staring to glare at the German.

"Yes, yes I am. To an extent."

"What do you mean to an ex-" but the former empire cut him off by leaping off the bed.

"Come. We have wasted enough time already." he said as he walked briskly towards the door. As he reached the door, he grabbed his candle and turned towards Ludwig. Unwillingly, Ludwig flung the covers back and climbed out of bed. He walked over to the door where the former empire stood waiting for him.

"Komm."[2] the empire commanded, before he walked out of the room and down the hall to the left. Ludwig turned to see if Feli was still sleeping before he closed the door leaving it cracked. He then jogged down the hallway to catch up with the Holy Roman Empire. Once he caught up with him, the former empire stopped, nearly causing Ludwig to bump into the small empire. Ludwig looked down in confusion at the former empire. The Holy Roman Empire had a mischievous glint in his eyes and was smirking.

"Keep close." and blew out his candle.

Instead of being plunged into darkness, Ludwig was blinded by a very bright white light. He yelped and covered his eyes.

"Scheisse!"[3] he yelled.

A voice sniggered from beside him, "You can uncover your eyes, the light is gone."

Slowly, he uncovered his eyes, seeing multicolored spots everywhere. He blinked rapidly, trying to rid himself of the spots. After a minute his vision returned to him, and he turned to take in his surroundings.

They were on hill that overlooked a small town that was nestled into valley. Ludwig could see some of the citizens walking through the streets. It was vaguely familiar to him. He could remember coming here, but when? He folded his arms across his chest and scanned his vague memories for the answer. The sound of the former empire clearing his throat brought Ludwig back to the present. He turned towards the empire.

"Where are we?"

"You'll find out in a minute. Follow me."

The empire walked past him and headed behind him. Ludwig turned to see that there was a fruit orchard behind him with a path that lead them away from the hill. A slight gust of wind brought the scent of the flowering fruits towards him. The empire stopped at the edge of the trees and stood waiting for him. He had a look of impatience written on his face, so Ludwig made sure not to dawdle. Holy Rome started into the orchard as soon as Ludwig was half way to the path.

"What's the rush?" Ludwig muttered under his breath.

But Holy Rome was too far ahead to hear the comment.

"I will tell you one thing."

The Holy Roman Empire stopped and turned to glare at Ludwig, his cerulean eyes deviling into Ludwig's sky blue ones.

"You must **not** interfere in any of the events that you see while we are here."

"Wha-"

Just as Ludwig tried to ask the young empire what he meant exactly by that, a ball about the size of a soccer ball came flying out from nowhere and smacked into Holy Rome's face. The young boy was sent somersaulting backwards before colliding face first into a nearby tree. Ludwig gaped at the boy as he slowly peeled his face from the tree. Holy Rome slowly turned around, his nose and forehead were red and a little bit of blood leaked from his nose. If looks could kill, the person at fault for the ball incident would be six feet under.

The sound of laughter and shouts of joy soon came into the orchard as three children came from behind Ludwig and rushed over towards their ball. A boy grabbed the ball, holding it over his head, he took off running straight into the orchard. Holy Rome leapt to his feet, his hat falling from its precarious perch, a dark aurora surrounded him as he gave chase to the children who continued to run after the other boy. Ludwig couldn't help but chuckle at the seemingly serious boy's actions. He shook his head chuckling, and started walking over to the abandoned hat. Leaning down on one knee, he reached pick it up. But as soon as his fingers brushed the rim of the hat, he was struck with another bout of deja vu.

"Weird..." he shook his head and picked the hat up, brushing it from any dust that could have gotten on it during its time on the ground.

Ludwig stood up, looking down the path at the tiny figures still running down the path. Then suddenly one of the figures fell. He sighed and started to jog down the path towards the fallen figure. After a minute he arrived at the fallen figure. It was Holy Rome, who was muttering under his breath.

"Stupid kids... Never respect their elders..."

"You alright?" Ludwig asked as he knelt down and placed the hat back on its masters' head.

Holy Rome sighed and pushed himself off the ground. "I'll be ok. Oh, and thanks for getting my hat."

Ludwig chuckled, "I'm surprised that you didn't scare the heck out of those kids with all of your screaming."

"O-oh, yeah about that..."

Holy Rome stood up and scratched the back of his head.

"We're kind of... _invisible_ right now."

Ludwig narrowed his eyes at the emphasis on the word invisible, "What do you mean by _invisible_?"

Holy Rome sighed and turned away from Ludwig. He put his small hand on his chin while he thought. "How to put this with out giving the ending away... Hmm... AH! I've got it."

"Got what?"

Holy Rome turned back towards Ludwig, "We're ghosts in the past."

A minute of silence past between the two.

"Are you serious?"

"Yup."

"This sound a little too much like the Christmas Carol."

Holy Rome stared blankly at Ludwig. Then it struck Ludwig that the story wasn't around when the Holy Roman Empire was still in power.

"Never mind what I just said."

"Fine. Now that we have wasted so much time, we'll have to move at double time." he turned and started to run down the path. Ludwig stood up and ran after the young empire.

* * *

><p>So how is the first chapter? Feel free to review and comment! I will accept constructive criticism!<p>

Translations:

[1] Jungen - boy

[2] komm - come

[3] schiesse - shit


	2. Chapter 2

After running for five minutes straight, the Holy Roman Empire and Ludwig had reached the edge of the fruit orchard. Ludwig looked down at the small empire next to him, and was about to ask him if he needed to take a break when something caught his eye. His eyes widened in horror as he looked down at his torso.

"MEIN GOTT! I'M NOT DRESSED!"[1] he yelled as he leapt backwards towards the cover of the trees behind him.

Holy Rome looked at him in confusion.

"What are you talking about? You're wearing clothes, and besides, you're invisible to anyone here. Besides me, of course."

Ludwig blushed slightly and sweat dropped, "O-oh... Yeah, I forgot about that."

"Are you done flipping out now?" he paused for a moment waiting for Ludwig to answer, he never did, "Good, now let's go." He started to walk briskly into a garden, towards a large mansion just beyond it. Ludwig sighed, and abandoned his hiding spot behind one of the trees to follow the empire. He was looking at the pristine condition of the walk way and the just blooming flowers, when he nearly walked into a shrubbery.

"We may be invisible and ghosts to the people here, but you can still get hurt, so watch where you are going. Besides, she- ahh. Never mind what I just said."

Holy Rome started to blush violently, and walked away from the older country. Ludwig scruntched up his eyebrows and looked at the back of the retreating boy in confusion. Shrugging, he started after the boy.

After they navigated themselves out of the small garden, they found themselves at an opened side door of the mansion. The Holy Roman Empire stepped off to the side of the door and shuffled on a mat that was left outside. Ludwig looked down at his bare feet, and shrugged. He was about to walk past the empire and into the house when the small empire jumped him.

"What do you think you are doing?" Holy Rome asked as he wrapped his tiny arms around the much larger German's neck. Ludwig gasped, feeling his airways being crushed by the smaller empire. This startled him because of the strength the small empire was able to put into strangling him.

"I-I'm... going in... side!"

Ludwig reached up to try and loosen the boy's grasp but the small empire just tightened his grip, "Without wiping your feet first? Even after she spent so much time cleaning the floors?"

"W-who? Please l-let me go! I can't BREATHE!"

Holy Rome leaned forward, "Will you wipe your feet off?"

"J-JA! JA! JUST LET ME GO!"[2] Ludwig yelled as he tried to squirm his way out of Holy Rome's grasp.

The small empire chuckled darkly as he released the German and hopped down off of his back. Ludwig doubled over and grasped his throat, gasping for air. The small empire stood and waited for him to catch his breathe again. After twenty seconds or so, Ludwig finally was able to speak. He glanced over at the small empire while massaging his neck.

"Now who were you talking about? It sounds like you obviously know her."

Holy Rome stiffened and his face turned red, "I-I saw a-a g-girl who was... uh- cleaning in there!" he pointed into the open door to his left.

Ludwig raised his eyebrow at the young empire, stood up and walked over to peer into the doorway. Holy Rome was right, a young girl about Holy Rome's age was sweeping the floor of a large ballroom. She was wearing a light green blouse with a dark green skirt and what Ludwig could guess was white apron. Her auburn hair was held back by a white handkerchief. Ludwig gaped at the girl as he saw so many similarities to the sleeping girl he left in bed earlier that night, er- day. He shook his head.

"She sure looks a lot like Feli." he whispered to himself.

"But of course," the small empire next to him said, "Who else could it be?"

Ludwig jumped a bit when Holy Rome replied.

"W-what do you mean?"

"Exactly that."

Ludwig returned to watching the younger Feli as she continued to clean the floor of the large mansion. He zoned out somewhat as scanned through his knowledge of the history of Italy, when he finally came up with the answer he was looking for.

"We're at Austria's house right now!" he exclaimed.

"Bravo. It took you how long to figure this out?" Holy Rome added sarcastically.

Ludwig ignored Holy Rome's comment as he inspected the interior of the mansion. It held many paintings of various landscapes and people on its walls. The entire floor was made of marble tile, which was spotless except for where younger Feli was cleaning now. A few closed doors were scattered about the room leading to the rest of the mansion. He could remember attending a few evening parties here, but Austria had had the room refurbished and decorated differently by then.

Just then, the door nearest to Feli was cracked open, and a voice called out from somewhere beyond it.

"I'm home! I've obtained more land for the Holy Roman Empire!"

Ludwig jumped at the voice and looked at the empire next too him. He raised his eyebrow while looking at Holy Rome questioningly.

"Did you say something?" he asked.

Holy Rome blanched a bit and laughed nervously.

"Well, technically... Yes, I did."

A high pitched yelp brought both of the two males attention back to the room, just in time to see a small hand attached to a charcoal colored sleeve retreat from Feli's backside. Feli whipped around and then froze in terror.

"M-Mr. Holy Roman Empire, sir! I'm sorry, b-but please don't h-hurt me! I'm trying my best to clean-!"

She ceased her babbling and started to whimper while clutching her push broom closer to her person. It looked like flames were beginning to appear at the edge of the door when the flames vanished along with the sound of hard soled boots running away from the now cracked door. Ludwig stared in confusion as he tried to comprehend the scene that had just played out. The swish of cloth and a flash of black in his peripheral vision alerted Ludwig that Holy Rome had exited the doorway. He turned to see where the former empire was heading.

Holy Rome was walking back towards the garden that they had come through. Ludwig quickly looked back at Feli, she had finally stopped whimpering and was returning to cleaning the floor. He frowned slightly, before abandoning his spot in the doorway to follow the retreating empire. After a few steps, the sound of soft singing reached his ears, and Ludwig chuckled.

_Niedlich..._[3]

Picking up his pace, he followed the former empire through the garden. As they both exited the garden, Ludwig closed the short distance between them and placed his hand on the empire's small shoulder. He opened his mouth to question him but he wasn't able to speak. His whole body began to hurt like hell and his head felt like it was going to explode. The worse thing was that it was a throbbing pain that worsened with each passing second. Images flashed before his eyes but he saw nothing, and incoherent voices were speaking in his ears, some were whispering and some were yelling.

Ludwig felt his knees shake slightly before they gave out, and he toppled forward towards the ground below. His hand slipped from the empire's shoulder, and the pain gave one last unbearable throb before it ceased as his face planted into the ground. The voices seemed to linger, swirling around him as his squeezed his eyes shut. He could vaguely hear Holy Rome' voice yelling before it broke through the rest of the voices, scattering them.

"H-hey! Get up! This isn't any time for a nap!"

Ludwig groaned in pain and relief, turning his head to the right so he could peer at the former nation. A worried expression was etched into the young boy's face.

"What happened?" Holy Rome reached out to touch Ludwig's forehead.

Ludwig flinched away from his hand, and tried to roll away from it. Holy Rome glared at him, and pounced on the older German's chest.

"Man up already!"[4] Holy Rome said as he placed his hand on Ludwig's forehead.

Ludwig flinched as his hand came in contact with his forehead, expecting the pain to come back. He relaxed after a moment when the pain didn't return.

"Hmmm..."

Ludwig looked up at the former empire on his chest. He seemed to be thinking very deeply about something.

"Um, Holy Rome, do you think you could get off me?"

Holy Rome's eyes shot open as he climbed off of him.

"Oh, of course! I'm sorry."

Ludwig sighed, and continued to lay on the ground even after the former empire had gotten off of him. Looking up at the clear blue sky, he watched as a lone puffy white cloud drifted across the sky. A few minutes passed before Ludwig finally broke the silence.

"What the **hell** just happened?"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took so long to get chapter two out! It's funny, because I write much faster when I'm acually in school!<strong>

**And many thanks to slave of boredom, and xcv2013 for your reviews~**

**Translations:**

**[1] My god**

**[2] Yes**

**[3] Cute**

**[4] not a translation but I was soooo tempted to be like "Or I'll beat you with Swissy's peace prize!"**

**Review please~ It might help me write faster~ ;P**

**Review~**

**DO EET!**


	3. Chapter 3

Ludwig turned his head to gaze at the Holy Roman Empire. His sky blue eyes deviling into the former empire's cerulean one's.

"What did you do to me back there?" he demanded as he sat up.

Holy Rome's gazed faltered, and Ludwig saw a flash of some untold thing dance in the former empire's eyes before it vanished. Holy Rome scowled back at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." he said slowly.

Ludwig narrowed his eyes at the comment, "Yes, you do. I can tell, you're lying."

Holy Rome flushed red with anger for a moment, then let out a sigh as he turned to gaze up at the sky. The former empire stood that way for a good two minutes, and from what Ludwig could guess, he was planning out his answer. Finally, Holy Rome looked directly at Ludwig. There was no trace of the untold dancing there, only an emotionless void.

"I will be completely honest with you Ludwig. I do not know what happened back there."

His voice sounded completely sincere that Ludwig almost gaped at it. He tried to find someway to make Holy Rome talk but gave up when finding no possible way. His shoulders sagged as he sighed, and proceeded to get up. Dusting off his boxers and beater, he stood up fully and placed his hands on his hips.

"Well?" he asked looking down at the former nation.

Holy Rome wasted no time, "Right! We're wasting precious time here! Let's go!" He quickly started to walk towards the orchard, leaving Ludwig to hurry along behind him. Just as they were about to re-enter the orchard, a bright flash of light yet again blinded Ludwig. He stopped walking to cover his blinded eyes with his hands and let loose a string of profanities under his breath.

"Ahem."

Ludwig looked towards where the voice came from, "Was..."[1]

"There are children here, if you don't mind."

Ludwig grumbled under breath, but ceased his cursing. He rubbed his eyes trying to gain his eyesight again. When he opened them again, his eyes started to water from the bright sunlight around him. He turned in a full circle to take in his surroundings.

They were on a small hill that had a large tree to Ludwig's right and neatly trimmed bushes were scattered periodically around the surrounding area. Few hundred yards away, an extremely familiar looking mansion sat and it's orchard could be clearly seen behind it. Ludwig's eyes opened wide in anger as he realized who's mansion it was. He whipped around to face the former empire beside him.

"That's Austria's house! We could have walked here!"

Holy Rome sighed, "We couldn't have walked from there to here in time, plus we went forward into the future, so you can't walk there."

Ludwig spread his arms out and motioned emphatically, "I got blinded for no reason! You couldn't even warn me? Since you're the making us flash in and out of places how about making the flash not as bright?"

Holy Rome frowned and placed his hands on his hips.

"Change the flash? Well since you asked, I think I could change it."

Ludwig saw the former empire's eyes start to glimmer with a mischievous light, and he immediately regretted his request. He paled and was about to tell the Holy Roman Empire that he changed his mind when everything went pitch black. The sudden change caused him to pitch forward. He put his arms out to brace himself for the ground, but the ground never came. He ended up somersaulting down into oblivion. A yelp managed to work its way past his lips, and he scrunched his eyes shut. He managed to escape his somersaulting to situate himself onto his back.

"Holy Rome!" Ludwig yelled at the top of his lungs, only for it to start to echo and fade away.

A voice sounded next to his ear, he could hear the smirk dripping from the voice, "Yes, Ludwig?"

"Stop this! Bitte!" [2]

Ludwig immediately felt his body jerk to a halt, but felt nothing underneath him. He moved his hands around to try and find something to grab onto. His left hand grazed cloth, and he immediately latched onto it.

"Holy Rome, could you provide some light? Please?" Ludwig ground out the please though his teeth and had to struggle to keep himself from full out yelling at the former empire.

Slowly, the darkness started to melt away and revealed that they had never moved from their spot on the hill. Ludwig stood up angrily, and brushed himself off yet again. He turned and glared at the former empire, "Are you done torturing me yet?" The empire looked up at him smirking, "I suppose so."

The sound of soft singing started to float up over one of the hills, and Ludwig turned to face it. He took a step forward, before he turned to look over his shoulder at the lagging empire.

"Is that where we are heading to next?" Ludwig asked as he started to walk down the gentle slope. Holy Rome lingered slightly, watching Ludwig as he made his way down the gentle slope before he shook his head and started after him. A few steps later, the tip of his foot dug into a small pitfall, which cause him to somersault down the hill and into the backs of Ludwig's legs. Ludwig stumbled forward slightly, putting his arms out to help him regain his balance. He turned slightly to peer over his right shoulder.

"Having problems walking?" he asked jokingly.

Holy Rome flushed in response, "N-no! I was attacked by a pitfall back there!"

"Sure you did," Ludwig said sarcastically as he held out his hand for the former nation to grab. Once he was upright again, Ludwig motioned for him to walk in front of him. Holy Rome puffed out his chest and tried to walk with his head held high as he led Ludwig towards the still singing voice.

As they came over the crest of a hill, they were able to see the source of the singing. It was young Feli again, and she was sweeping the dirt from a gazebo. Ludwig smiled and stopped to watch her continue cleaning.

Then, the sound of heavy breathing and the soft thumps of someone running up the hill was heard. Ludwig turned to face the new noise and chuckled at what he saw. It was the original Holy Rome, red faced and breathing heavy with his hat sitting slightly askew on his head. He doubled over trying to catch his breath, and as suddenly as he did it he was upright again with a look of determination on his face. He marched over to the still singing and oblivious Feli, but he started to falter once he got closer, and ended up stopping a yard away from her.

"H-hey Chibitalia," he said softly, which caused her to jump.

"Oh, Holy Rome! Can I help you?" Chibitalia asked as she beamed at him.

Ludwig chuckled as he saw and heard both of the Holy Roman Empires shuffle. The one in front of him looked away from Chibitalia to stare into a nearby bush.

"I-I was w-wondering... If you could, you know," but he trailed off mumbling.

Feli tilted her head to the as she stared quizzically at him.

"Are you feeling alright Mr. Holy Rome? Your face is really red."

Holy Rome sputtered, "I-'m fine! But I wanted to ask you if.. Y-you could m-maybe... T-teach me how to paint."

Feli's eyes openned wide in surprise, but they closed again as she started to smile at him.

"I would love to Holy Rome! But do you think you could wait until I'm done sweeping here?"

Holy Rome straightened his posture and Ludwig could hear the smile in his voice, "Of course!"

With the tale tale swish, the other Holy Rome departed from the scene. Ludwig sighed in mild annoyment, he kind of wanted to know what they painted. He gave the happy couple one last glance before he walked after his guide. Holy Rome's cape waved softly as he made his way up the other hill. Once he reached the top of the hill he stopped, and Ludwig walked to stand beside him.

"You ok?"

Holy Rome looked up at him with a mixed emotion and then looked away without a word. Ludwig sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I don't get you kid. First you act all happy about going to the next meeting with you and Feli and then you get all depressed." he sighed as he tried to work his reasoning out.

"I know... but it's for o- your own good." Holy Rome said quietly.

"Being cryptic again?"

"Nevermind that, let's go."

* * *

><p>Translations<p>

[1] What

[2] Please

I'm sooooooo sorry for being away so long! I had a ton of things happen in my life, and only one of them was good. Please forgive me!

Many thanks to Loudheart14, pinkrose1122, dacy, Alsace, Jessica Winchester, and takuya! I also want to thank my two beta readers Raven-Anya and Lunae Ariae!

Review please! It helps me get inspiration to keep writing!


	4. Chapter 4

Holy Rome lead Ludwig yet again towards orchard, but his walking speed was very close to a jog. Ludwig tried to get a glimpse of the former empire's face but he couldn't. Sighing in slight annoyance, he looked up to the sky and watched a handful of puffy white clouds race across it. A single thought floated its way through his mind like the clouds overhead.

_'What is he hiding?'_

Making up his mind, Ludwig quickened his pace so that he was next to Holy Rome.

"Holy Rome."

The former nation ignored him and quickened his pace. Ludwig huffed in annoyance and sped up also.

"I know something's wrong," he said looking down at his guide. "What're you're hiding from me? Something you need to tell me?"

Holy Rome didn't even spare a glance to show that he had heard the German. Angrily, Ludwig reached out to turn the boy to look at him. He realized his mistake the moment he felt his fingers connect with cloth of Holy Rome's cape.

The exploding pain returned with double its force this time. The voices were louder, yet somewhat clearer, and he could catch glimpses of the scenes that flashed before his eyes. He grunted and staggered backwards, struggling to keep himself upright. His hands flew to clutch his now throbbing temples. Even though it seemed better this time, it still wasn't a pleasant exprience. He felt the ground beneath him tilt and eventually come up to meet his side with a thump.

Writhing on the ground, he saw Holy Rome turn for a moment before continuing to walk away. Flickers of fury licked at Ludwig's mind, but were doused with the pain. Gritting his teeth, he struggled to sit up. His head swam, as the voices and images started to flit from his mind. Eventually after struggling for a while, he managed to sit up. Holy Rome had managed to get to the split in the path that lead to the orchard or to the front of the mansion. He staggered but managed to stand up again.

"That little-..." Ludwig grit out through his teeth and stalked towards him.

Holy Rome stood patiently, waiting. Ludwig came to a stop and was about to open his mouth when something caught his eye. It was Feli. She was sweeping a small path that ran through the grounds with her back to them. As he stood looking at her for a moment, the other Holy Rome could be seen running up the path and a single thought brushed through Ludwig's mind.

_'He shouldn't be doing that. It's bad for his health.'_

His eyes narrowed as he found himself baffled by his own thoughts, why would running be bad for him? Nothing was wrong with Holy Rome, but as the other Holy Rome got closer, he could tell that he was right.

_'How could I-'_

Ludwig turned from Feli and the other Holy Rome to glare at his travel guide, when a flash of a scene passed through his mind. Feli was crying as Holy Rome ran away crying, but the vision flitted away leaving Ludwig baffled again.

"Holy Rome."

Holy Rome looked up at Ludwig with a blank expression on his face, "Yes?"

Ludwig struggled to find his words, "Y-You- I-"

"Spit it out!"

"D-Do you- have a failing body?" Ludwig asked slowly as he looked at the two children as the other Holy Rome shook Feli's shoulders.

Holy Rome remained silent for a minute before he replied quietly, "Yes. But how did you know?"

He looked up at Ludwig, a hint of knowing in his eyes. Ludwig shook his head and watched in horror as Feli began to cry and the other Holy Rome ran past them with tears in his eyes as well.

"You saw that didn't you?" Holy Rome asked.

Anger rushed over him again and he instinctively reached out and pushed the small boy away from himself, the pain rushed up his arm but he managed to keep himself upright.

"Wh-What *ha* Ar-Are y-you doing t- *ha* to me?"

Holy Rome's expression darkened, "I'm not doing anything to you."

"Yes you are. You know it to! I can see it in your eyes!"

Holy Rome spun on his heel and Ludwig started after him, images still swimming around in his vision before a single image froze over his eyes and his stomach dropped. It was Feli and Holy Rome kissing, before they declared their love for one another and separated as Holy Rome left for war. The images that followed after showed Feli growing up and waiting, but Holy Rome never appeared in anymore of them.

"Y-You bastard!" Ludwig yelled, riding the images from his mind.

Holy Rome stopped but didn't turn around until Ludwig stalked over to him, "You never came back! You left her!"

"I did not leave her! I was busy!"

Ludwig grabbed the front of Holy Rome's cloak, and ignored the images and voices as he glared at him, "You said you loved her. Being busy isn't an excuse to not go and see her!"

Holy Rome began to glare back at him as he placed a small hand over Ludwig's hand, scattering the images and voices, "I have my reasons."

"Oh really? What pray tell?"

Holy Rome's gaze faltered and his hand slipped from Ludwig's and he wrenched himself free from his grasp and started to run away, "Hey get back here!"

Ludwig started to run after him when his legs gave under underneath him, but instead of falling onto the ground, a large black void greeted him. He yelled in shock as he began to tumble through the darkness, wind ripping its way through his hair.

His insides began to churn as he began to tumble fast and his heart was in his throat, cutting off his yells. After a bit he saw a small speck of white that was beginning to grow as he fell. Panic coarsed through him as the speck quickly got bigger and bigger untill all he could see was a white expanse below him.

He drew in a quick breath before he scrunched his eyes shut, "Forgive me."

* * *

><p>The low rumbles of thunder somehow managed to pull Feli out of her deep dream filled sleep, and she lay in the darkness of Ludwig's bedroom listening to the soft patter of the rain and the low rumbles of the passing storm. In total comfort she rolled over onto her side, and began to squirm her way over to Ludwig's side of the bed, but to her surprise, he wasn't there. She sat up puzzled and lightly placed her hand over where he normally slept and felt that the sheets were not very warm.<p>

"Ludwig?" she called out quietly in the dark before, she crawled out of bed and padded lightly across the floor to the semi opened door.

She opened in and peered down the hallway, seeing a faint light coming from the end of it.

_'He must be in the living room!'_

With a grin, she walked down the hall towards the light.

* * *

><p>Please forgive meeeee! I let this go unwritten for so long! BAD ME! *bangs head on nearby wall* This is the second to last chapter, which I'm starting to write now. It shall be out within the month!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

With eyes clenched shut, Ludwig braced himself for impact into the white below him, but he was shocked as he hit it and passed right through it into freezing cold sea water. Silver bubbles escaped from his mouth as he shot upward through the water. His lungs burned from lack of air, but it vanished as he burst out into the open air above the churning surf. Shaking the water from his head and eyes, he looking around himself in confusion. Dark storm clouds crowded the sky above, turning the water around him into a murky gray and black with white foam. A few seagulls squalled as they rode the wind that was starting to pick up and it nipped at Ludwig's exposed head.

He turned himself in the water and saw the shore beyond where a thin line of trees stood before giving way to more trees. Pulling his arms through the water, he swam towards shore until the rough sand of the shallows scratched his feet. Standing up, he staggered his way through the water, shivering as the wind chilled him.

As Ludwig staggered onto the semi dry shore, he could hear the cries of many men and the clank that came from metal on metal with the occasional boom. Confusion washed over him as began to shiver violently again as he started to walk to the line of trees. The dead leaves and twigs pinched as he stepped on them, but he ignored it as another wave of images and voices came over him, much clearer than before to the point where he could understand parts of the words.

"For Ho- Rom-!"

"Don't run-!"

"He's gone!"

"The battle is lo-"

Each phrase was accompanied by a scene and horror swept through him. He was near a battle and he had a feeling that it had something to do with Holy Rome. Shivering again, he looked down at the ground and saw hefty looking stick, which greatly resembled his old Heir Stick. Quickly scooping up the stick, he started off through the trees in the direction that the yells and booms were coming from.

* * *

><p>Smoke and the stench of burnt flesh assaulted Ludwig's nose as he emerged from the line of trees to gaze from the top of a small hill at a raging battle below. Two banners flew from either end of the fray, one was French and the was the Holy Roman Empire's. Mangled bodies lay at the edges of the battle and men were lined up as they charged at each other through the smoke from the cannon fire. The French army seemed to be doing much better than the Holy Roman's army.<p>

Not wasting a second, Ludwig plunged down the hill holding tightly onto his stick. He stepped over a few bodies before a raised hand stopped him. A fallen soldier was waving his hand at Ludwig, motioning for him to come over to him. Ludwig looked at the solider in bewilderment before he went of to the man to stand over him. The soldier looked up at him with pain glazed eyes for a minute before he spoke.

"You're a country," the solider croaked.

Ludwig's eyes widened in horror as the man stated what his true identity was, but the solider ignored him.

"Please- save the empire! We are going to lose." With a shaky hand, the solider pointed towards the other end of the battle field towards a large cliff. Ludwig followed with his eyes to where he was pointing. Two figures were dueling, one was in a bright blue outfit and was taller than the other figure. His heart lurched as he recognized the other figure who was clad in black, it was Holy Rome. He turned back to the soldier and was about to ask him something when he stopped. The soldier's eyes showed that he had passed on.

Bowing his head for a moment, Ludwig murmured a small apology to the soldier before he lifted his head and looked towards the cliff. Holy Rome was getting closer and closer to the edge as he tried to defend himself from Francis. Taking a breath, he tightened his grip on the stick before he let loose a yell and ran into the midst of the battle.

Bullets whizzed past him as he ran and the clang of metal on metal echoed by cannon fire rung loudly in his head. Images swam in his vision, blocking out soliders as he bumped into them as he ran. He slipped once on a patch of mud and tumbled to the ground as a cannon ball exploded behind him, showering him with mud and dirt.

Grunting Ludwig hauled himself off of the ground and shook the grim from his shoulders and glanced at the nearing cliff as he began to run again. Holy Rome was almost standing on the edge of the cliff now and Francis was closing in on him. A single image was in Ludwig's mind, Holy Rome was bleeding profusely as he fell head first into the turbulent surf of the ocean below. Adrenaline kicked in, and Ludwig started to sprint as the images of the prior were event started to play and matched up with what was happening now.

Holy Rome grimaced as he raised his sword to block the down swing of Francis's rapier. They met together with a loud clang and Holy Rome lost his grip. The sword fell to the ground a few feet away and Holy Rome's eyes followed it as Francis swiftly pulled his sword back as Ludwig was five meters away. Holy Rome looked towards Francis in shock as the rapier was thrust into his chest. Ludwig felt his chest begin to burn as he raised the stick over his head as he ran at Francis who was pulling the rapier from Holy Rome's chest.

"Arschloch!"[1]

With a curse, Ludwig swung the stick until it connected with the Frenchman's head, who in turn fell over whimpering. Dropping the stick, Ludwig turned to see Holy Rome wavering at the edge of the cliff looking directly at him. Without warning he leaned backwards and vanished from sight. Ludwig took to large steps before he flung himself over the cliff after him.

Time seemed to slow down as the air stung at Ludwig's eyes as he reached out his hands towards Holy Rome. He could see every ripple of the crashing surf below them and of his cape. Just before they were about to crash into the water, Ludwig caught a hold of his hand and pulled him up to cradle him in his chest.

Leaning his head over Holy Rome's, Ludwig took a breath before he crashed into the water. He felt his descent slow as he sunk into the water, but after a few seconds the tug of the surf was gone and so was the water. Daring to open his eyes, he peered around himself. He was floating a meter above the white sea he had fallen into earlier, he could see the ripples dancing across its surface from right below him. A weight in his arms reminded him that Holy Rome was still in his arms.

"Holy Rome!"

Holy Rome grunted in response, but did nothing more.

"Answer me!"

Holy Rome grunted again, before he whispered hoarsely, "What?"

Ludwig adjusted his hold on the boy so he could get a clear view of his face. It should have been covered with grim and blood, but it was clean.

"What was that back there?" Ludwig demanded as he glowered at the boy in his arms.

"It's quiet simple really," Holy Rome rasped. "I died."

Ludwig stared at the boy, "That was when-" Holy Rome nodded weakly in response.

"You know what happened Ludwig, you remember."

"Of course I-" images over took all of Ludwig's vision. Holy Rome plunging into the water, but later on washing up on a not so far away shore. A nearby fisherman family took him in and nursed him back to health, and gave him the name Ludwig. He stayed with the family for five years, before an albino man showed up and took him away. Prussia. Then the images started to blend into Ludwig's memory, fitting into the blank spots.

"-Remember." Ludwig breathed out lightly and looked off into the distance.

Holy Rome sighed happily, "Finally."

Ludwig looked down at Holy Rome and saw his own reflection in his cerulean eyes, a young boy with cerulean eyes stared back at him. But to his horror, Holy Rome's eyes slipped shut.

"Holy Rome! Stay awake," Ludwig shook the boy lightly. "Why do I remember these things?"

"Because, they all happened to you." Holy Rome sighed again.

"You mean-" but he was cut off as a blue light started emanate from Holy Rome's face, and his eyes opened again.

"I am you, and you are me," He patted the side of Ludwig's face. "We are one in the same-"

"LUDWIG!" A familiar voice echoed from somewhere interrupting him.

Ludwig looked around in confusion, and back to Holy Rome who was smiling sleepily, "Now I can finally rest."

The blue glow increased and Ludwig felt Holy Rome shift in his grasp. Holy Rome slipped from his grasp to float in front of Ludwig.

"Wha-"

"LUDWIG!" The familiar voice interrupted Ludwig again, and he finally realized who was calling for him.

"Feli," he breathed softly as he looked around.

"Go to her Ludwig." Holy Rome smiled as Ludwig looked back at him.

"But where will you go?" Ludwig felt his heart twist at the thought of leaving now.

Holy Rome chuckled and the glow increased to a near blinding light, "Home."

"W-Wait!" Ludwig reached out feeling for Holy Rome, his hand came in contact with something like hard cloth. He held onto it, "Will I see you again?"

A chuckle came from Holy Rome, "We will always be together Ludwig, always."

A tear leaked from the corner of Ludwig's eye as he smiled at the thought of that, "Yes. Danke schon." [2]

* * *

><p>Feli giggled as she entered the living room and saw Ludwig laying on the couch with one of the coffee table lamps turned on above him giving his blonde hair a sort of glowing halo. She tip-toed over to the couch and lightly sat on the edge of it and brushed her hand over Ludwig's cheek.<p>

"Silly, you shouldn't be sleeping out here!" she chirped as she lightly shook his shoulder with her other hand. "Ludwig, time to come back to me!"

She gasped as her hand that was one his face became wet from a lone tear. She looked worriedly into his sleeping face, that was contorted slightly.

"Ludwig?" she asked.

Ludwig groaned, and she withdrew her hand from his should and gazed at him in worry. A second later, his baby blue eyes fluttered open and he looked wildly around the room before his gaze settled on her. With a fluid motion, Feli found herself caught in a rib crushing hug from Ludwig.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered.

"For what," Feli wheezed as she snuggled into his arms.

"For leaving you."

She looked up at him and smiled, "But you're here now aren't you?"

Ludwig loosened his grip but still held her, "Yes."

They sat in silence, before Ludwig softly started to stroke Feli's hair and she hummed in contentment, "Feli?"

She hummed, "Can I tell you something?"

She nodded into his shoulder, "Sure!"

He took a deep breath, "I-I've- I've always loved you, ever since the first century."

Ludwig felt Feli freeze in his arms before she started to struggle in his grasp, "L-Ludwig- where did you hear that? Who told you to say that to me?"

"I told you that a long time ago, Feli, don't you remember? When I left for war?"

Her golden eyes probed his baby blue ones for what seemed like years, "Don't play with me like that Ludwig."

Ludwig shook his head and reached behind her and produced a small hat, "I remember everything. I found this, as well as my-"

But he was interrupted by Feli crashing her lips into his, she pulled away as quickly as she when she first kissed him, "I knew it."

"What?"

She smiled and pulled him in closer for a tighter hug, "I knew you were him. From the first day I met you, I knew it was you."

Ludwig felt his heart swell as he returned the hug, "Ich liebe dich, Feli." [3]

"Ti amo, Holy Rome~" [4]

_Fin._

* * *

><p>Translations:<p>

[1] Asshole

[2] Thank you very much.

[3] I love you. (German)

[4] I love you. (Italian)

All done! I'm glad its over, so I can focus on getting my other stories written and such. But thank everyone of you guys for reading this and I hope you'll stick around for more of my stories in the future if possible!


End file.
